Beasts in Disguise
by Reiji Mitsurugi
Summary: Ada yakuza, ada geisha. Ketika semua diadu dalam permainan cinta-saling suka-saingan-musuh-dan sejenisnya. Kita lihat... gilanya seperti apa. Bab 1 dari 2. [Kolab dengan Mbak Voidy]


**Bleach milik Tite Kubo ==a**

* * *

**Beasts in Disguise**

Mata Ichigo menatap ayahnya tanpa ekspresi berarti. Dia sudah bersimpuh di ruang tatami ini hampir satu jam, dan dia sudah terlambat untuk menghukum anak buahnya yang berani membuatnya marah. Tapi panggilan dari _oyabun_-nya, yang juga ayahnya, bagaikan titah dewa di keluarga besarnya, jadi semua harus menunggu sampai urusan dengan pria tua ini selesai. Untungnya dia sudah terbiasa duduk bersimpuh selama bertahun-tahun, jadi berada dalam posisi statis seperti ini untuk waktu yang lama tidak jadi masalah besar baginya.

Isshin mengangkat matanya dari tumpukan kertas yang tadi dibawa Ichigo. "Kau banyak membunuh bulan ini."

Mulanya sang anak tidak menjawab. Memang dia sudah terlalu banyak menghabisi nyawa orang, dan itu semua tidak penting sampai harus diberitakan dalam majalah bulanan Kurosaki-_gumi_. Lagi pula, mendengar nama Ichigo saja orang-orang sudah mengkeret, takut ditebas oleh pedang hitamnya yang sangar. Tapi mengingat dengan siapa dia berbicara, akhirnya Ichigo hanya berkomentar, "Mereka membawa pesanan yang salah. Tanganku gatal melihatnya."

"Hmm," dehem sang ayah. Sebentar lagi dan anaknya ini sudah bisa menggantikannya sebagai _oyabun_, pemimpin tertinggi _yakuza_ Kurosaki-_gumi_. Gen pembunuh memang mengalir deras dalam tubuh anaknya. Ditambah dengan wibawa serta fisik yang atletis ibarat dewa dalam mitologi Yunani, anaknya akan menjadi sosok yang sangat disegani dalam dunia hitam, seperti dirinya 25 tahun silam. Buah memang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Baiklah," Isshin merapikan tumpukan kertas di depannya. "Kau bisa membawanya ke percetakan. Aku ingin lusa buletin itu sudah ada di hadapanku." Dia memberikannya pada seorang ajudan yang duduk di belakangnya, yang kemudian merapikannya dan mengangsurkannya kembali pada si pembawa.

"Baik, _oyabun_."

Ichigo baru saja akan bangkit ketika sang ayah menahannya. "Tunggu. Ada yang ketinggalan."

Mata cokelat sang anak yang kini lebih tajam dari tatapan sang _oyabun _membuat pemimpin tertinggi itu bicara. "Tambahkan satu pengumuman lagi. Buat besar-besar, di atas obituari," katanya sambil mengangkat gunting yang digunakannya untuk menata bonsai kesayangan.

"Pengumuman apa?" tanya Ichigo dingin.

Ayahnya tersenyum sinis.

"Pengumuman kalau kau mencari seorang istri. Oh ya, dan kirimkan juga pengumuman itu ke semua biro jodoh. Aku mau bulan depan kau sudah punya calon istri."

Mendadak anaknya merasa ingin pingsan di tempat.

xxxxx

Ichigo melangkah menuju balairung dengan muka tertekuk dan kening berjurang. Setiap orang yang melihatnya lewat langsung menyisih—hari ini sepuluh langkah lebih jauh ketimbang hari biasa. Kalau mereka berani mengusik pangeran _yakuza _ini, itu sama artinya merelakan benda tervital mereka menjadi korban—ditebas pedang hitam si pangeran. Dan daripada menangis tersedu sedan karena sakit… hati, lebih baik membiarkan penerus Kurosaki-_gumi_ tersebut melintas tanpa hambatan.

Si pemuda sangar akhirnya tiba di sebuah ruangan bawah tanah superbesar. Beberapa puluh orang telah menunggunya—semuanya bertelanjang dada. Mereka semua membungkuk dalam begitu sang pangeran lewat. Ichigo tak menggubrisnya—justru akan aneh kalau dia tersenyum pada bawahannya ini. Si pemuda berambut jingga berjalan ke singgasananya, sebuah pelataran yang agak tinggi di ruangan terang itu sebelum membuka pakaiannya.

Er… maksudnya bertelanjang dada, menunjukkan otot-otot maskulinnya yang menyembul penuh wibawa, selain tato yang tercetak sangar di dadanya, bukti bahwa dia adalah penerus keluarga _yakuza _Kurosaki-_gumi_.

Dia menatap seluruh anak buahnya, sebelum berkata dingin, "Bawa dia kemari."

Algojo di belakangnya menghilang—sudah tahu siapa yang harus diseretnya ke hadapan si pewaris dunia hitam. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka kembali seraya menyeret seseorang berambut merah, yang juga bertelanjang dada, tato-tato tribal terukir di sekujur tubuh. Orang ini menatap Ichigo takut-takut, meski kilatannya seolah meminta pengampunan.

Ichigo sudah kebal dengan tatapan hina demikian. "Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, Abarai?"

Abarai—pria berambut merah seperti nanas itu—mengangguk. "Y-ya, _aniki_. A-aku… gagal menghabisi nyawa Matsumoto."

Ichigo berdecak. "Bukan, bukan itu. Ada satu kesalahanmu yang lain. Yang lebih fatal—kau tidak lupa, kan?"

Mata Renji Abarai terbuka lebar, sebelum mengkeret sebisanya. "Y-ya, _aniki_. A-a-aku merobek pakaian Michiko-_sama_."

Beberapa mata hadirin ikut membelalak. Mengusik Michiko-_sama_ sama saja dengan menggali kuburan sendiri.

Ichigo mendengus. "Syukurlah kau ingat. Aku tidak harus menghabisi nyawamu, kalau begitu," lirihnya dengan mata menyorot tajam. "Dan kau tentunya tahu apa hukumannya, kan?" Dia menopangkan lengan di atas lututnya yang terangkat. Persis seperti seorang ketua besar.

Pria yang berlutut di depannya mengangguk. "Ya, _aniki_. _Yubitsume__**[1]**_."

Sang pangeran menyunggingkan senyum andalannya kalau sedang menghukum anak buah. "Bagus. Sekarang berikan milikmu yang paling berharga itu." Dia menoleh ke arah ajudannya. "Ambilkan pisaunya," perintahnya.

Diperintah seperti itu malah membuat si terdakwa bertambah gemetar. Dia tiba-tiba merepet, "Apa saja akan kuberikan, _aniki_, apa saja, asal jangan Rin-_chan_…" Keringat mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Selain karena ketakutan, pendingin di ruangan ini sudah mati. Belum ada anggota Kurosaki-_gumi_ yang mau repot untuk sekadar membersihkan propeler AC.

"Jangan membuatku kesal, Abarai. Berikan!" tukas Ichigo tak sabar. Dia menerima pedang yang diangsurkan si algojo.

Oh, maaf. Maksudnya bukan pedang, tapi golok besar seperti yang biasa dipakai koki restonan Pecinan.

Renji merogoh sesuatu di dalam celana panjangnya, sebelum berdiri dan memberikannya pada Ichigo dengan tangan bergetar hebat. Sungguh, ini adalah miliknya yang paling berharga, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjalani hari-hari sebagai seorang _yakuza _kalau benda ini harus rela dipenggal oleh pangeran mengerikan ini?

"Ayo, cepat," kata Ichigo tak sabaran.

Sang pangeran tersenyum ketika benda itu berada di hadapannya. Ia membelainya. "Jadi ini Rin-_chan_? Jelek sekali," hinanya. Dia menimbang-nimbang sebentar, sebelum mengangkat pisaunya. "Bagian mana yang harus kupotong lebih dulu, ya…"

Di depannya, Renji sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya saking tegangnya. "Kumohon, _Aniki_… Aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

"Aku tak kenal kata maaf!" geram Ichigo sambil mengayunkan goloknya, membelah leher Rin-_chan_. Renji memekik, ada genangan timbul di sudut matanya. Pria berambut merah itu menelan tangisnya yang sudah nyaris meledak. Calon ketua _yakuza _ini benar-benar kejam, batinnya meraung-raung. Bahkah jauh lebih kejam dari ayahnya—yang konon dijuluki iblis neraka. Dia masih memerhatikan penggalan Rin-_chan_ saat Ichigo menyampirkan kimononya asal-asalan dan pergi tanpa mau menoleh ke belakang. Para hadirin mengikuti, meninggalkan Renji yang masih tak percaya melihat bendanya yang paling berharga terpenggal dalam sepersekian detik.

Seorang _yakuza _botak mendekatinya dan menepuk pundak Renji. "Sudahlah," katanya. "Suasana hati _aniki _memang sedang jelek sekarang."

Renji menatap mata Rin-_chan_ yang balas memandangnya sayu. Kepalanya sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya, dan tak mungkin bisa diperbaiki. Ini semua gara-gara dia merobek pakaian Michiko-_sama_, kesayangan sang pangeran, dia harus mengorbankan Rin-_chan_. Padahal dia sangat sayang dengan Rin-_chan_ itu…

Sekarang, entah di mana dia bisa mendapatkan boneka Barbieedisi _geisha _seperti Rin-_chan_ lagi.

xxxxx

Suasana hati Ichigo entah mengapa malah semakin memburuk. Padahal dia sudah melampiaskan dendam Michiko-_sama_ pada Renji yang telah merobek pakaiannya. Tapi otaknya belum juga tenang—seolah masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Dan dia tidak menyukai ini. Biasanya dia tak pernah jadi terlalu khawatiran seperti sekarang.

Mungkin ini disebabkan oleh ayahnya yang memintanya memasang iklan perjodohan.

Yang benar saja, batinnya. Banyak wanita di luar sana yang tergila-gila dan pasti mau menjadi istrinya, batinnya sambil menggeser pintu kamar. Masalahnya, Ichigo saja yang belum berminat pada semua wanita yang mendekatinya. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada wanita-wanita itu. Mereka semua tidak memiliki apa yang Ichigo cari dalam diri seorang calon istri.

"Ichi pulang, Michiko-_sama_."

Ichigo menatap hangat sesuatu yang dipanggilnya Michiko-_sama_ sebelum mengangkatnya dan merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Dielusnya rambut Michiko-_sama_ baik-baik. "Ichi sudah membalaskan dendammu pada Abarai bodoh itu," katanya. Michiko-_sama_ diam saja. Ichigo berkata lagi, "Dia tak akan mengganggumu lagi, Michiko-_sama_. Ichi janji."

Michiko-_sama_ tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Bagaimana mungkin bisa menjawab. Michiko-_sama_ kan hanya sebuah boneka _geisha_.

Ichigo mengecup kening Michiko-_sama_ penuh… cinta. Dia membelai pakaian bonekanya yang sedikit koyak gara-gara Renji kemarin. Sebenarnya kejadiannya sama sekali tidak disengaja—Renji hanya meletakkan Michiko-_sama_ (yang sedang bermain dengan Rin-_chan_, boneka Renji) terlalu dekat dengan lilin-lilin cinta yang baru saja mereka beli sampai kimono Michiko-_sama_ sedikit terbakar. Betapa meledaknya Ichigo ketika tahu bonekanya bisa jadi seperti itu.

Dan hukumannya jelas. Potong jari. Er… maksudnya potong kepala Rin-_chan_. Ichigo menganggap Rin-_chan_ sudah terlalu jutek dengan Michiko-_sama_ sampai-sampai wanita sialan itu (Ichigo menyebutnya demikian) mendorong Michiko-_sama_ terlalu dekat ke api.

Mengingatnya membuat Ichigo sedih. Dipeluknya Michiko-_sama_ erat-erat. "Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan, Michiko-_sama_?" lirihnya. Dia menyelimuti tubuh si boneka dengan selimut, dan mendekapnya. "Kau tidak kedinginan, kan? Owh, sayangku… kasihan kau. Sakit kena api, ya, Michiko-_sama_? Maaf kemarin Ichi tidak menjagamu, Micchin mau memaafkan Ichi, kan?"

Mata Michiko-_sama_ yang bercat ungu muda tidak menyorotkan pandangan apa pun.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo ingat benda-benda yang baru dibelinya dari pasar gelap. "Ichi punya sesuatu untukmu, Michiko-_sama_." Dia beringsut dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam laci.

"Ta-dah! Perlengkapan menjahit lengkap dan beberapa kain kimono khusus untuk Michiko-_sama_!" Dia mengangkat Michiko-_sama_ si boneka dan membiarkannya melihat isi belanjaannya. "Kau suka, kan, Michiko-_sama_? Ichi akan membuatkan baju baru untuk Micchin! Bilang saja mau model apa, nanti pasti Ichi buatkan," katanya sambil tertawa sendiri.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada wangsit dari Michiko-_sama_. Boneka itu berguling. "Eh, Michiko-_sama_ mau yang ini?" Ichigo mendekatkan si boneka ke telinganya. "Oh, motif bunga sakura? Michiko-_sama_…" Ichigo menciumnya lagi, "kenapa seleranya sama benar dengan selera Ichi? Owh, Michiko-_sama_… kamu kok lucu sekali?" Dia mengajak si boneka beradu hidung.

"Sekarang Michiko-_sama_ duduk, ya," Ichi—maksudnya Ichigo Kurosaki—mendudukkan bonekanya di pangkuan. "Ichi akan menjahitkan baju paling bagus buat Michiko-_sama_. Besok dipakai, ya, biar nanti kita bisa main sama-sama."

Dan sepanjang sore dihabiskan sang pangeran _yakuza _berotot dengan… menjahit kimono kecil, sambil tertawa-tawa dan bicara sendiri.

Baginya, tak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan selain ini.

xxxxx

"Hisako-_neesan_, malam ini kita mau ke mana?"

Seorang _maiko__**[2]**_ bertanya pada pembimbingnya, seorang _geisha_ dengan riasan tebal, yang berjalan penuh kebanggaan karena sudah bisa mengenakan _taiko-musubi__**[3]**_. Duh, panggilan _nee-san _itu betul-betul terasa sedap di telinganya. Akhirnya dia punya bawahan juga yang bisa disuruh-suruh. Dia melirik si _maiko _yang tadi bertanya. Riasannya juga sama tebal, sanggul dan sasakannya tinggi sebagaimana halnya _maiko_, tengkuknya terbuka dengan kimono berleher merah. Cuma tubuhnya agak mungil. Tapi Hisako tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Yang penting dirinya sudah bukan lagi seorang _maiko, _sejak _erikae__**[4]**__-_nya dua minggu lalu. Dunia terasa lebih indah setelah upacara itu.

"Nanti kau akan tahu, Rukiko. Kita akan bertamu ke rumah orang penting," jawabnya sambil memerhatikan _tsunagi-dango__**[5]**_bawahannya. Agak miring. Dia membenarkan letaknya. "Kau tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa, cukup diam dan perhatikan aku. Tapi kau tentu sudah belajar bagaimana bermain _shamisen__**[6]**_, kan?" tanyanya tenang.

Rukiko mengangguk. "Tentu, _nee-san_. Saya sudah menghapalkan semua yang _nee-san _katakan."

Anak baik, batin Hisana. Sayang, sepertinya jalan Rukiko menjadi _geisha _sepenuhnya akan panjang. _Erikae_-nya mungkin baru tiga tahun lagi. Atau empat tahun lagi. Lima tahun juga boleh, kalau Hisana belum bosan dengan 'adik'-nya ini. Oh, betapa beberapa tahun ke depan akan menjadi 'surga' bagi si _geisha _baru.

Dia tak sadar seseorang mengamatinya dari belakang. "Jadi malam ini siapa yang memanggilmu, Hisako?" Suara berat namun melengking tersebut membuat Hisana sedikit terlonjak. Dia berbalik. "_O-Okaasan_."

Rukiko ikut-ikut membungkuk. Hal yang harus dilakukannya setiap kali _okaasan_, atau pemilik rumah _geisha _ini tiba. Dia melihat sekilas ke arah wanita itu sebelum membungkuk lagi. Okaasan ini adalah geisha tersohor di Gion-kobu, _hanamachi _termahal di Kyoto. Namanya Quiorra. Riasannya begitu tebal, rona hijau melingkari matanya yang juga berwarna hijau toska. Rambutnya hitam kelam—sama sekali tak terusik. Sasakannya demikian tinggi, hanya dia yang boleh mengenakan model rambut _tsubushi-shimada__**[7]**_di Gion-kobu. Padahal usianya hampir sama dengan Hisako-_neesan_. Katanya sih itu karena kepintarannya menguasai segala ilmu _geisha _dalam waktu singkat…

"K-ke Kurosaki-_gumi_, _okaasan. _Mereka sudah memesan kami jauh-jauh hari. Katanya untuk memperingati hari meninggalnya istri _oyabun _mereka."

Si pemilik rumah _geisha _mengangguk, meski tadi dia sedikit kaget. "Oh, begitu." Jeda sejenak. "Baiklah. Pastikan _hanadai__**[8]**_-nya sepadan dengan penampilanmu. Jangan tertipu dengan Kurosaki-_gumi_, mereka suka pelit."

Bawahan-bawahannya cuma tersenyum simpul. "Ya, _okaasan_," jawab Hisako takzim.

Tak ada lagi yang ingin ditanyakan si pemilik rumah _geisha. _Mereka berdua—Hisako dan Rukiko—akhirnya mohon diri. Sebelum pergi, Rukiko melirik Quiorra-_okaasan_ sekali lagi. Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Dalam hati, dia ingin menjadi _geisha _seperti si pemilik itu. Benar-benar berwibawa. Dan menurut Rukiko, sebagai wanita, Quiorra-_okaasan _itu yang paling cantik di antara mereka. Seorang _geisha _yang sempurna.

Sayang Rukiko sudah keburu keluar dari tempat itu ketika ponsel si _okaasan _berdering. Wanita itu mengeluarkan benda elektrik itu, dan menempelkannya ke telinga. Mendadak suaranya berubah berat, kontras dengan apa yang didengar dua _geisha _tadi. "Souji di sini," cetusnya dingin.

"Bagaimana?" suara di telepon membalas.

"Ya, Toshizou. Sesuai dugaanmu, mereka akan ke tempat Kurosaki. Lebih baik kau mengirim Hajime dan Shinpachi untuk memata-matai kegiatan mereka. Kita perlu tahu rencana mereka, yang kudengar keluarga itu berencana menguasai Pontochou dan Kamishichiken dulu sebelum mendekati Gion-kobu…"

Tak terdengar jawaban dari seberang, sebelum akhirnya lawan bicara si _okaasan _di telepon protes, "Bukan itu, Ulquiorra Schiffer! Maksudku itu, DVD-nya bagaimana? DVD!"

Ulquiorra alias _okaasan _alias Souji Okita mengerutkan kening. "DVD apaan?"

"_Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan__**[9]**_ _Season Two_! Kan DVD-nya keluar hari ini! Jangan bilang kau tidak sedang mengantre di toko kaset sekarang?" Suara si penelepon berubah panik. "Ulquiorra… uangnya kan sudah kuberikan padamu! Masa kau lupa? Mau jadi apa kita nanti malam? Semua orang sudah menunggu siapa haremnya!" Hampir-hampir setengah berteriak sudah si penelepon itu.

Dan Ulquiorra pun ketularan panik. "Y-ya! Sekarang aku pulang!"

"Awas kalau kau tidak beli! _Action figure_-mu yang jadi korban!" Si pria memutus sambungannya.

"Jangan, Grimmjow! JANGAN!"

Terlambat. Grimmjow alias Toshizou Hijikata sudah keburu menutup telepon.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di pelipis Ulquiorra. Hampir saja riasan _geisha_-nya luntur. Dia harus bergegas. Tak hirau bahwa sekarang dia sedang memakai _okobo__**[10]**_, langsung saja Souji melesat keluar daerah kekuasaannya—secepat angin, seekspres paket kilat, berjalan menuju pusat kota. Sebisa mungkin dia berusaha cepat-cepat, namun tetap terlihat feminin. Orang-orang dan turis yang kebetulan melihatnya mengambil gambar, beberapa orang lain mengamatinya seperti melihat sebuah pertunjukan. Baiklah, batinnya, ini semua karena riasannya, dan dia sudah cukup terlatih menghadapi situasi ini. Jadi dia berjalan saja terus, tanpa terserimpet kimono besarnya, atau tanpa menjatuhkan busa yang menjadi penyumpal dadanya.

Penyumpal agar dia terlihat seperti wanita sungguhan.

Dia tiba di sebuah toko kaset khusus para _otaku_. Beberapa orang yang sedang mengantre di dalam toko itu langsung menatapnya heran, tumben-tumbenan ada seorang _geisha _masuk ke dalam toko kaset ini. Tapi Souji tak memedulikannya, dia berjalan seanggun merak menuju rak _New Release_, dan mengambil sebuah kotak berisi lima keping DVD. Dia tak perlu takut kehabisan, soalnya _anime_ ini tidak begitu terkenal. Sekarang saja persediaan DVD-nya masih cukup banyak. Tapi dasar si Toshizou Hijikata, selalu takut kehabisan.

"Semuanya lima ribu tiga ratus yen, Nyonya," si kasir berkata. Dia menatap kasetnya lama, kemudian melirik _geisha _di depannya. Jarang-jarang ada wanita _geisha _membeli film kartun. Tidak. Baru sekali ini ada yang membeli kaset dengan dandanan seperti wanita di hadapannya ini… tapi dia rasa tak perlu bertanya. Selain kesannya tidak sopan, sang penunggu mesin kas itu lumayan kepincut oleh kecantikkan si _geisha_, jadi saat ini dadanya terasa berdebar-debar. Dag-dig-dug, begitu. Kalau berbicara lebih lama lagi, bisa jadi si kasir akan keserimpet lidah karena terlalu terpesona.

Ulquiorra baru saja akan mengeluarkan uang ketika… dia kebelet pipis.

"Ng…" dia berkata dengan suaranya yang _masih _feminin, "boleh tahu di mana toiletnya?"

"O-oh, ya," jawab si kasir, "ada di belakang," katanya.

"Terima kasih." Si _geisha _menghilang di balik tembok.

Sang kasir membenarkan letak beberapa kaset di etalase. Baru beberapa kaset dirapikannya, tiba-tiba gilirannya mendapatkan panggilan alam. Dia cepat-cepat meletakkan kemocengnya sebelum pergi ke toilet umum di belakang meja kasir.

Betapa terkejutnya pria muda ini ketika melihat _geisha _yang tadi keluar dari toilet **laki-laki**. Dia menatap si _geisha _yang membalasnya kalem, kemudian memandang papan penunjuk toilet beberapa kali, sebelum berkata, "Ng… maaf, Nyonya, sepertinya Anda tadi memasuki toilet yang s-salah…"

Si pembeli kaset _anime _tadi ikut menatap plakat penunjuk toilet laki-laki sebelum tertawa sopan. Mendadak si kasir merasa mata hijau itu berkilat seram. "O-oh, maaf sekali, memang sepertinya saya salah masuk toilet…" Tanpa dinyana, orang yang ia duga sebagai wanita ini sudah keburu maju, mencengkeram lengan bajunya, dan menempelkan punggung si kasir di dinding toilet yang dingin dalam satu tarikan napas, sampai pemuda ini gemetar saking takutnya.

"Berani kau membocorkan ini, Shinsengumi akan datang menghabisimu," ancamnya sebelum pergi, meninggalkan kasir yang syok serta trauma akut. Tentu saja setelah menyambar DVD yang dibelinya tadi tanpa pembayaran. Kalau kasir itu berani mengejar, bisa dipastikan toko ini akan habis dilahap api dalam beberapa jam ke depan.

Di belakangnya, si kasir merinding mengingat kenyataan bahwa _geisha _yang tadi ternyata seorang bersuara berat… seorang pria.

Dia bahkan tak sadar celananya basah dengan sendirinya. Dan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

xxxxx

"Sudahlah Say, jangan terlalu muram begitu," kata seorang pria berbulu mata lentik—bahkan terlalu lentik—yang memegang kuas rias. "Bedakmu kan jadi pudar. Nanti kalau Rin-_chan_ datang menjengukmu, dia akan sedih gara-gara tuannya bermata panda. Sini aku pakaikan bedak baru," sambungnya seraya mengacungkan kuas tadi pada pipi seorang pemuda berambut merah.

Namun Renji menepisnya. "R-Rin-_chan_…" desahnya sambil menciptakan sesenggukan kecil. Diambilnya selembar tisu bekas dari tumpukkannya, untuk membersitkan ingus. Tak sampai beberapa detik kemudian, lembaran tisu itu digumpalkan dan kembali bergabung dengan kerabatnya di lantai untuk digunakan lagi, jika perlu—katanya sih gerakan _green world_, padahal sebetulnya karena miskin, jadi menggunakan tisu pun pake irit dan hemat. "K-kepalanya diputuskan d-dengan b-begitu kejam…" kenangnya dramatis. Air mata mengalir deras membanjiri pipi. "S-sekarang d-dia di t-tong sampah…"

Sepertinya tong sampah mendapat reputasi baru bagi pemuda ini. Sama dengan neraka jahanam.

Yumichika yang membenarkan bulu matanya dengan alat pelentik bergumam rendah, "Hmm… ya ya. Tapi kau selalu bisa membeli boneka baru." Dia mengoleskan maskara untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, namun kini dia sadar persediaannya sudah habis. "Maskara zaman sekarang makin lama makin sedikit, deh. Dasar perusahaan pelit," keluhnya pada diri sendiri. Tabung kecil mungil nan malang itu akhirnya melayang masuk ke dalam tempat pembuangan sampah.

"T-tapi itu _l-limited edition…_" Renji terisak lagi. "D-dan C-Chad sudah membuatkan baju baru untuknya…"

Seorang pria tinggi besar—yang dipanggil Chad oleh teman-temannya—menghampiri si pemuda nanas, untuk memberikan pakaian boneka bermotif bunga-bunga lucu berwarna merah muda. "Kau bisa menyimpannya," gumam pria tegap itu dengan suaranya yang rendah dan dalam. "Nanti kalau kau punya boneka baru, aku bisa membuatkannya lagi."

Renji menatap kosong pakaian bunga-bunga merah muda yang ada dalam genggamannya. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa bertambah senang, malah hatinya makin tersiksa. Ingus bening kembali mengalir turun. "R-Rin-_chaan_…" lenguhnya, dengan air mata layaknya air terjun Niagara. Dia menelungkupkan mukanya di atas kain flanel buatan Chad. Rasanya kasar.

"Ouh, bocah yang malang," Yumichika mengelus punggung Renji. "Sudahlah. _Aniki _memang lagi galak hari ini. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik dan kita semua tahu itu." Dia memoleskan lipstik berwarna ungu cerah sebelum mengulum bibirnya beberapa kali. "Kau hanya… berada di tempat yang salah pada waktu yang salah." Si pesolek mengutip kalimat yang didengarnya dari film komedi romantis.

Lagi-lagi Renji mengambil tisu—bekas—dan membersitkan ingusnya. Tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap suara cekikikan dari sudut ruangan. Dengan muka merah, kotak tisu itu melayang dan berakhir di atas kepala berambut hitam milik seseorang sampai dia memekik. "Tak bisakah kalian peduli dengan kesedihan teman kalian sendiri?" gerutunya kesal.

"Maaf, Renji!" Pemuda lainnya, yang berambut hitam jabrik, mengangkat konsol _game_ portabelnya sambil mengusap kepala. "Sedang seru. Kahoko Hino yang kuperankan baru saja ciuman dengan Tsukimori Len!" Ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Bagaimana dengan Kahoko-mu, Ishida?"

"Masih mencari," gumam pemuda lain yang dipanggil Ishida. Ishida adalah pemuda berkacamata dengan tampang klimis dan pakaian tanpa kerutan barang satu pun. "Aku lebih suka melihatnya dengan Tsuchiura. Lebih jantan. _Service _yang dia berikan pasti bisa lebih panas. Ketimbang Len? Adem ayem tanpa gelora cinta."

Yumichika berdesah panjang. "Dasar gangguan mental," gerutu si pesolek sambil meletakkan bulu mata palsunya di kelopak mata. Habis bulu mata aslinya sudah tak dapat dieksploitasi lebih lanjut. "Aku tak mengerti apa bagusnya permainan semacam itu. Pacaran, ciuman, dan permainan berakhir. Pantas saja kalian jadi _otaku _permainan wanita seperti itu. Kiamat sudah dekaat~," dia bernyanyi.

"Urus saja riasanmu sendiri, banci kaleng."

Mendadak suara Yumichika berubah garang. "APA KAU BILANG, KACAMATA BODOH?"

Ishida cuma mendelik, sama sekali tak berkata apa pun, namun Yumichika langsung bungkam. Oh, bicara tentang pangkat dalam organisasi.

Bau harum kue kering tiba-tiba mengusik penciuman semua orang. Pintu _fusuma _bergeser, memperlihatkan dua orang pria yang masuk sambil membawa nampan. Yang satu botak dengan sorot mata mengejek, sedang yang satu lagi memiliki tato di mukanya. Angka 69. "Haloo," kata pemuda botak. "Sepertinya suasana sedang muram di sini. Kau masih bersedih, Renji?"

Yang ditanya cuma mendengus.

"Jangan khawatir," sahut Ikkaku—si botak—lagi. "Kubawakan kue-kue kering spesial buatan kami!" Dia mengangsurkan nampannya pada si pria nanas. "Ayo ambil satu, ini tidak akan membunuhmu." Ikkaku juga menyodorkan nampannya yang lain pada Yumichika. "Silakan, Tante. Ini tak akan membuatmu gemuk."

Yumichika sumringah. "Akhirnya ada yang memanggilku dengan ucapan yang semestinya," katanya lega. Dia mengambil sepotong kue. "Tapi tumben bikin kue begini. Biasanya masakan tradisional. Mau ada apa?"

"Kau tak tahu?" sahut Shuuhei. "Nanti malam _oyabun _akan mengundang _geisha_!"

Mendengar kata _geisha_, semua orang bereaksi. "Benarkah?" celetuk Kaien.

"Kalau begitu kita harus menyelesaikan _game _ini secepatnya, Kaien-dono!" timpal Ishida.

Kaien mengangguk. "Ya, makanya cepat putuskan mau jadian dengan siapa!"

Di sisi lain ruangan, Yumichika langsung panik. "Duh, _oyabun _kalau menyelenggarakan acara suka tidak kasih tahu aku dulu, deh. Jadi panik, kan. Duh, mana lagi _foundation _-nya. Duh, banyak _geisha _yang mau datang… masa aku kalah cantik, sih. Duh, Renji, ambilkan _foundation _di kotak di kamarku dong… yang mereknya M*yb*ll*n* tapi, ya, jangan yang R*vl*n. Pokoknya jangan yang R*vl*n deh… yang itu mahal soalnya, jadi mau kupajang dulu… Renji, kau dengar aku, kan?"

Tapi Renji tidak menggubris. Bengong, matanya menatap para tukang masak sambil diguncang pundaknya oleh Yumichika yang sedang _hectic _mencari alas bedaknya. "Yumi, nanti akan ada _geisha…_" gumamnya.

"Iya, banyak geisha, makanya ambilkan alas bedakku, aku tidak mau kalah cantik…"

"Nanti mau _request _lagu apa, ya? Jika Cinta Dia atau Kamu Yang Pertama?"

Semua orang cuma bisa menganga.

Et daaaaaah…

xxxxx

Sembilan orang yang mengenakan kimono, lengkap dengan _haori _berwarna biru langit dan _tasuki__**[11]**_ terkalung menatap penuh minat layar plasma televisi besar di ruang sebuah bangunan bergaya Jepang di pinggiran Kyoto. Mata mereka tak lepas menonon serial _anime _dari kaset yang tadi baru dibeli Ulquiorra—kesukaan mereka, serial kartun tentang Shinsengumi. Semua orang seolah abai dengan guntur yang menyambar-nyambar dan hujan deras di luar sana, yang mungkin bisa merusak alat-alat elektronik mereka jika ada petir menyambar.

"W-wuah, g-gadisnya cantik…" Seorang pria sangar berambut biru yang senada dengan _haori_-nya berdesah, kagum menatap satu-satunya tokoh wanita dalam serial tersebut. Matanya bahkan tidak berkedip barang sekali pun. "Andai ada di sini sekarang, aku akan menjadikannya ratuku…"

"Ratu_mu_, Toshizou Hijikata?" Lelaki berambut merah muda yang tadi membenarkan kacamatanya tersenyum sinis. "Kita kan sudah sepakat kalau _aku _yang akan menguasai harem di _season _dua! Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat tidur untuknya, kenapa kau begitu serakah?" protesnya dengan kemeradangan yang mulai terbit.

"Tempat tidur, Heisuke Todo? _Tempat tidur_?" Toshizou marah. "Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk gadis cantik itu, dan apa kau bilang tadi? _Kesepakatan_? Kau hanya menyiapkan tempat tidur—jangan harap dia akan mau tidur denganmu! Dia akan memilihku, tentu saja!" serunya yakin.

Szayel—nama asli Heisuke—melepas kacamatanya. " Kau mimpi, Toshizou. Dia _pasti _akan tidur denganku! Kau saja yang terlalu menghamba padanya! Dia adalah pasangan hidupku—dan itu pasti!"

Si pemuda bermata biru langit itu baru saja akan membuka mulut, ketika seorang pemuda bermata hijau toska yang baru selesai menghapus riasannya berujar ketus, "Pasangan hidupmu, Heisuke? Semua wanita penggemar Shinsengumi paling suka dengan ahli _kenjutsu_—dan kupikir kau tak perlu kuingatkan lagi tentang siapa _ahli _kenjutsu _terhebat _di antara kita!"

"Kalian ribut sekali!" Seorang pemuda mungil berambut putih menyela pertengkaran mereka. "Lihat, dia tidak senang dengan tingkah kalian!" Ditunjuknya layar televisi dengan jarinya. "Kalian mengganggu kencan kami saja! Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau gadis manis itu sekarang hanya memandangiku seorang?"

"Dia tidak sedang memandangmu, Shinpachi Nagakura _bodoh_!" teriak tiga orang tadi bersamaan.

Urat di pelipis si pria bersurai putih berkedut. "Kalian memanggilku _bodoh_?" Dia menengok. "Isami, Genzaburou! Apa kalian pernah melihat pria bodoh sepertiku? Bukankah aku ini adalah pria yang paling pintar menggaet setiap wanita yang berkunjung ke Ikedaya ini?"

Orang yang dipanggilnya Isami—seorang laki-laki gemuk dengan muka yang boros karena tak sesuai umurnya—menoleh ke arah sahabatnya, Genzaburou yang berwajah seperti bayi sebelum menjawab, "Y-yah… Kau memang cakep sih, Shinpachi. Tapi sayang, aku sudah menyiapkan jamuan makan malam untuk gadis itu, jadi… selamat menikmati kekalahan," kekehnya dengan muka memerah. Duh, betapa seorang tokoh film kartun bisa membuatnya kesengsem seperti ini!

Si pemuda mungil membuka mulutnya, mengap-mengap seperti ikan mas kehabisan napas. "APA?" teriaknya tak percaya. "Terserah! Yang penting dia milikku!" putusnya sembari melipat tangan di dada dan memulai aksi ngambeknya.

"Hohoho, jangan begitu, Shinpachi! Ingat siapa _fukuchou _di sini! Toshizou Hijikata! Jadi gadis itu akan jadi milikku! Kenapa kita tidak mengikuti _anime_-nya saja, dengan memberikannya padaku?" Si pemuda bermata biru kembali mempropagandakan dirinya.

"Karena ini bukan _anime _dan _kau _bukan _fukuchou_, Toshizou!" Mendadak pria yang tadi dipanggil Genzaburou protes. Dia berdiri. "Coba kau pikirkan, siapa yang paling pantas untuk menjadi pendamping gadis itu! Aku! Karena aku yang termuda di sini, jadi gadis itu jelas adalah milikku! Kenapa kalian tidak mau mengalah pada orang yang lebih muda?"

"Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kau hanya jadi yang paling muda _dalam anime_, Genzaburou Inoue!" pekik si pemuda bersurai putih lagi. "Tapi tidak dalam kehidupan nyata, karena di sini, yang paling muda itu _aku_, Shinpachi Nagakura!"

"Siapa bilang kalau dia harus bersama denganmu, Toushiro Hitsugaya?" ujar Grimmjow ketus. Kalau dia sudah menyebut nama asli berarti pemuda ini benar-benar marah. "Apa kalian tak melihat kalau gadis itu _justru paling cocok denganku_?" sambungnya, membanggakan diri. "Aku pemimpin _kelompok ini_, dan bahkan warna matanya yang ungu itu cocok dengan mata berwarna biruku, bukan hijau turkoismu itu!"

Mendadak mata Ulquiorra melebar. Tunggu. Dia memang merasa pernah melihat gadis dalam _anime _tadi di kehidupan nyata, tapi kenapa dia baru sadar sekarang kalau dia _memang _pernah melihat gadis itu? "Tunggu," katanya sambil menekan tombol pause di _remote _DVD _player_-nya. Dia menatap baik-baik wajah gadis bermata ungu di _anime _itu. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis ini… _di kehidupan nyata_."

Efek kalimat yang diucapkan begitu dramatis tersebut sungguh mencengangkan. Hampir semua orang membisu dan berhenti bergerak. Beberapa saat suasana tertelan diamnya sepi sampai Toshizou Hijikata berseru keras, "Di mana kau melihat gadisku?"

"D-dia…" Ulquiorra tergagap, "salah satu _maiko _di _minarai-jaya__**[12]**_kita."

"A-apa?" seru Genzaburou. "Dan di mana dia sekarang, Souji? DI MANA?"

Ekspresi wajah Souji Okita berubah jadi ketakutan.

"D-dia… sekarang berada di kediaman Kurosaki."

Seseorang berbicara di ruangan itu, "Kita harus mengambil kembali harem kita sebelum dicicipi _yakuza otomen _itu, Toshizou."

Semestinya harus ada yang mengingatkan mereka, bahwa mereka juga bukan _yakuza_ normal. Memang kumpulan yang mengatasnamakan diri mereka Arrancar ini bukan _otomen _seperti Kurosaki-_gumi_, tapi mereka _otaku_. Dan bagi sebagian besar publik Kyoto… kedua kelompok dunia hitam ini sama-sama bisa berubah menjadi grup komedi dalam sekejap mata.

xxxxx

Para pria sudah menunggu di ruang minum teh rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Hari ini adalah hari peringatan sepuluh tahun meninggalnya Nyonya Besar; istri Isshin Kurosaki. Berbeda dari acara mengenang kematian seseorang yang biasanya berlangsung dalam kemuramdurjaan, kesedihan, atau tangis kepiluan, di keluarga ini, acara-acara berlabel duka seperti itu justru dirayakan dengan dua hal: minuman keras dan _geisha_. Bukan sembarang _geisha_, melainkan para penghibur dari Gion-kobu yang terkenal sebagai penghibur termahal di seantero Jepang.

Karenanya mereka tidak boleh main-main, begitu kata Hisako pada bawahan barunya ini. Dan kata-kata itu berefek besar pada Rukiko, yang kali ini ditugasi untuk bermain _shamisen_. Gadis mungil bersasak tinggi ini mendadak merasa gemetar. Bahkan dia hampir terkilir ketika berjalan menggunakan _okobo _(untung saja Hisako tidak melihatnya). Dia membenarkan kimono dan menggulung obinya yang membentuk _darari__**[13]**_agar tidak terserimpet ketika berjalan. Dipegangnya _shamisen _itu seanggun mungkin, untuk memberi kesan elegan dan berkelas. Dia tidak boleh gagal. Nasib _geisha _seantero Gion-kobu ada di tangannya. Membuat kesalahan di depan Kurosaki-_gumi_ sama artinya dengan menggiring badan menuju pemakaman.

Pintu _fusuma _tergeser, dan mereka berdua masuk untuk memulai pertunjukan. Riuh rendah suara kaum adam sudah menanti mereka dan banyak pasang mata menatap dua penghibur ini penuh minat. Rukiko hanya sempat melihatnya sekilas, sebelum membungkuk dalam. Dia bisa melihat beberapa pria duduk di deretan terdepan dengan _montsuki _yang benar-benar hitam, sekelam malam, meski Rukiko tak melihat wajah mereka. Bahannya pasti sutra terbaik. Dia melepas _darari obi _-nya sebelum mulai memainkan _shamisen_. Di depannya, sang mentor, Hisako, mulai menari begitu dentingan _shamisen _mengisi ruangan.

Senyum harus tetap terpasang, batin Rukiko berkali-kali kalau dia mulai terlalu terhanyut dalam alunan melankolis melodi alat musiknya. Sesekali dia menatap ke arah para hadirin seperti merpati, yang menjauh jika didekati namun menatap penuh minat ketika dijauhi. Selain melihat siapa saja yang datang dalam acara ini, Rukia—nama asli Rukiko—juga ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupan keluarga _yakuza _terbesar di Kyoto ini. Dia baru sekali ini tampil di kediaman para _yakuza_. Apalagi _yakuza _sekelas Kurosaki-_gumi_. Para pria yang ada di sini memang seperti _yakuza _pada umumnya…

Terutama pemuda berambut jingga di sebelah sana yang menatapnya sangar.

Takut telah membuat kesalahan, Rukiko menyunggingkan senyum khas para _geisha _sebelum kembali menatap orang lain.

Mana dia sadar senyuman itu sudah membuat pemuda jingga tadi sesak napas.

Lima belas menit berlalu sebelum akhirnya tarian burung bangau itu selesai. Mereka masih punya tiga puluh menit lagi, dan itu harus digunakan baik-baik untuk menjamu para penonton dengan berbotol-botol sake kualitas wahid yang telah disiapkan para pelayan. Mayoritas pekerjaan dilakukan oleh Hisako—karena Rukiko merupakan _maiko_, dia tidak boleh bekerja terlalu banyak. Tugasnya hanya menyaksikan bagaimana Hisako melayani para pelanggan—dan menghapalkannya. Hanya saja dia boleh melakukan tugas—sekali-sekali, ketika Hisako terlalu sibuk melayani lautan pria yang mengitarinya, ibarat planet yang mengelilingi matahari.

Rukiko mendekati beberapa pria yang tidak mendapat kesempatan dilayani _oneesan_-nya. "Silakan," katanya lirih sambil menuangkan sake ke dalam gelas yang dipegang seorang pria. Dia mendongak untuk melihat wajah tamunya lebih jelas. Seorang pria tua dengan janggut tak terurus. Tapi _montsuki_-nya paling berkilau di antara tamu-tamu lain. Inikah pemimpin Kurosaki-_gumi_?

"Kau _maiko_, ya?"

Rukia membungkuk. "Y-ya, Tuan."

Isshin menganggukkan kepalanya. Dari riasan dan kimono yang dikenakan, gadis ini memang baru pertama kali mengisi acara besar seperti ini. Caranya menuangkan sake saja masih canggung.

Rukia memundurkan badan dan beralih pada pria di samping lelaki paruh baya barusan. Oh, ternyata si pemuda berambut mencolok, yang masih saja menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. Dalam hati dia membatin, semoga kepalanya masih utuh bertengger di atas lehernya malam ini. Dia tak mau membuat masalah dengan para _yakuza_… tapi mengapa pria berpakaian mewah ini menatapnya seolah-olah marah?

Berusaha tidak menampilkan ekspresi ketakutan, gadis ini memajukan botol sakenya takut-takut. Gelas yang ada di hadapannya menanti untuk diisi…

Sampai tiba-tiba gelas itu terjatuh.

"Ah, maafkan saya, Tuan!" Tanpa sadar Rukia berujar cukup keras. Perhatian beberapa orang, termasuk Hisako, teralih padanya. Ekspresi Hisako sesaat berubah—tapi dia sudah berpengalaman. Tentu dia bisa menguasai situasi dan kondisi serta kembali membuat perhatian sebagian besar pria dalam ruangan itu berpusat padanya. Meskipun dia sebenarnya agak khawatir dengan bawahannya ini.

Bagaimana tidak, Rukia sedang membuat masalah dengan pangeran Kurosaki-_gumi_.

Cepat-cepat, Rukia mencoba meraih sloki sake yang sedang tergeletak di atas tatami. Tapi dia tak tahu bahwa pemuda tegap itu juga melakukan hal yang sama… sehingga tangan mereka bersentuhan.

"Ah, maafkan saya!" Lagi-lagi si _maiko _memekik, kali ini sambil menarik tangannya cepat. Dia membungkuk dalam-dalam, menanti apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda berambut jingga ini padanya…

"Biar aku saja, Rukiko-_chan_."

Rukia cepat-cepat menoleh. Hisako sudah berdiri di belakangnya, mengambil alih situasi. Tanpa berdiri, gadis bermata ungu ini langsung menyingkir jauh ke belakang. Tidak mau mengangkat muka, tidak mau membiarkan warna jingga dari apa pun masuk dalam penglihatannya, apalagi warna rambut.

Akibatnya, dia juga tidak sadar kalau pemuda jingga sangar tadi sekarang bengong, bengong sebengong-bengongnya seperti orang yang baru habis tersengat listrik sepuluh ribu volt.

xxxxx

Ichigo menggeser pintu kamarnya dengan pandangan mata kosong. Pikirannya melayang pada sesuatu. Maksudnya… seseorang. Belum pernah dia sepenasaran ini dengan seorang _geisha_. Ya Tuhan, matanya yang ungu. Riasannya yang tebal. Cara jalannya yang anggun.

Dan terutama sekali tengkuknya yang terekspos…

Muka pangeran _yakuza _tersebut memerah. Padam menyala terang, seperti buah tomat yang kelewat matang. Betapa tadi jantungnya berdetak bertalu-talu seperti genderang perang ketika melihat siluet geraknya. Dadanya yang biasa kokoh mendadak terasa menggelenyar ketika ciptaan Tuhan itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum pada jiwanya, seperti air yang tercurah ke gurun gersang. Dan betapa ingatan tentang sang _maiko _membuatnya mendadak puitis seperti sastrawan zaman Renaisans. Ichigo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Waduh, kalau seorang wanita sudah membuatnya tak bisa berpikir seperti ini, itu artinya hanya satu kata…

Dia harus mendapatkannya.

Eh, itu malah tiga ya?

Dia mengambil Michiko-_sama_, boneka kesayangannya sejak beberapa bulan belakangan. Dibelai-belainya rambut boneka _geisha _itu penuh kasih, seolah-olah itulah gadis manis yang tadi ditemuinya. Mata mereka sama-sama ungu, wajah mereka sama-sama putih, dan tubuh mereka sama-sama mungil… dan mereka berdua sama-sama menjadi kesayangan pemuda ini.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika tanganku menyentuhnya, Micchin," desahnya di tengah kegelapan. Suara Ichigo sedikit parau karena dia banyak meminum sake. "Halus… dan lembut. Lebih nyaman dari sutra," katanya sambil membuka kimononya, menunjukkan badannya yang basah karena keringat. "Aku ingin menyentuhnya lagi, aku ingin merasakannya lagi, Micchin," katanya sungguh-sungguh.

Ichigo menoleh ke arah bonekanya, tatapannya seperti seseorang yang sedang mendengarkan. Dia merebahkan tubuh tegapnya di atas tempat tidur, matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit. Michiko-_sama_ berada dalam dekapannya. "Tentu saja aku tahu namanya, Micchin," katanya pasti. "Aku bukan lelaki yang hanya bisa menatap dan mengenang bagaimana indahnya gadisku dari kejauhan," katanya. "Namanya Rukiko. Dan dia cantik sekali, lebih cantik darimu. Jangan marah," mendadak nada suaranya berubah, "tapi kau tahu sendiri kalau aku butuh yang… seukuran denganku untuk dapat kumiliki," kelakarnya sambil tertawa. "Kau juga harus mencari _yakuza _sepertiku untuk mendampingimu, Micchin. Tenang saja, nanti kucarikan…"

Micchin tidak menjawab, dan itu membuat Ichigo mendesah panjang. "Tapi bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya, Micchin? Dia dari Gion-kobu, dan daerah itu masih dipertarungkan antara Ayah dan para Arrancar itu…"

Mendadak si boneka seolah membisikkan sesuatu pada Ichigo. Sebenarnya mana mungkin sebuah benda mati dapat mengucapkan sesuatu… tapi tahulah, bagaimana kalau seseorang punya teman khayalan… yang berbentuk sebuah boneka. Perkataan itu membuat mata Ichigo melebar lagi, dan seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya yang merekah.

"Itu… ide yang bagus, Michiko-_sama_," gumamnya sambil mengecup bonekanya mesra. Dia menarik selimut, untuk menyelimuti dirinya dan si boneka. Ya, Micchin sudah memberinya jawaban bagaimana mendekati si wanita tanpa harus berseteru dengan kelompok Arrancar. Dan malam ini dia harus tidur, agar besok rencana Micchin bisa dilaksanakan.

Malam ini, Ichigo tertidur sangat lelap, dengan harapan besok bisa berjumpa sang pujaan hati.

xxxxx

"Acaranya masih jalan, Toshizou? Harem kita masih ada? Masih sehat? Belum diapa-apakan sama Kurosaki berengsek itu? Masih perawan, kan? Belum diperkosa?"

"Berisik, Shinpachi! Aku belum bisa lihat apa-apa, nih!"

Dua bayangan bergemerisik di atas pagar kediaman keluarga Kurosaki. Sejatinya mereka menyamar, tapi dengan pakaian berwarna biru langit seperti itu, sekali lihat pun orang-orang akan tahu siapa mereka. Padahal tadi mereka ke sini sudah dengan mengendap-endap seperti kucing pencuri ikan asin agar tidak ketahuan, tapi di perempatan jalan barusan tetap saja mereka dilirik dengan tatapan aneh. Nasib jadi orang tampan ya begini, batin Toshizou sambil mengembuskan napasnya. Selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, bahkan ketika tidak diinginkan.

"Toshizou! Kau kok tak mendengarku? Jangan menikmati dia sendirian!"

Mata Grimmjow mendelik, menatap si pemuda bermata hijau turkois yang masih ada di bawah pagar. "Dasar cebol cerewet! Sini naik dan lihat sendiri kalau kau bisa menemukannya! Banyak omong sekali!" tukasnya geram.

Toushirou—pemuda berjulukan Shinpachi Nagakura—menjulurkan tangannya ke atas. "Toshizou!" panggilnya mendesak.

"Apaan lagi? Dari tadi Toshizou, Toshizou, Toshizou melulu!"

Mata Toushirou melebar marah. "Bantu naik, bodoh!"

Geraman di muka Grimmjow sirna. "O-oh, i-iya. Maaf." Dia memanjangkan tangannya untuk menggapai si pemuda berambut putih jabrik itu. Shinpachi akhirnya bisa memanjat mulus dan berjongkok di atas pagar bersama sahabatnya ini, setelah perjuangan yang cukup… susah payah. Sayang perjuangan Toshizou hanya dianggap angin lalu karena beberapa detik kemudian Shinpachi sudah menggerutu, "Ya jelaslah kita tidak bisa melihat apa-apa dari sini!" katanya sengit.

Grimmjow cuma bengong plus cengo. Entah apakah dia berlagak atau pria biru ini sebenarnya benar-benar bodoh. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak lihat? Kita berada di _belakang kamar mandi_! Apa yang bisa kita lihat dari sini? Mengintip _yakuza _mandi sih, iya!" Dia menatap sekelilingnya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum melihat apa yang dibutuhkannya tersedia. Sebuah dahan pohon. "Kita tak bisa melihat apa-apa kalau ada di sini terus!" Dia beringsut cepat dan meraih ranting itu, sembari terus memberi ceramahnya. "Sebagai mata-mata Arrancar, kita harus bergerak cepat…" lanjutnya menangkap dahan yang dimaksud seperti seekor monyet cilik. Tapi…

_Krak_.

Seperti pepatah untung tak dapat diraih, malang tak dapat ditolak. Bukannya memanjat dengan mulus malahan pemuda tampan itu harus rela menerima tragedi.

"AAAAAAAH!" Toushiro memekik, sementara tubuh mungilnya terempas ke tanah dengan bunyi dahan patah. _Haori _biru langitnya setengah menyangkut di dahan tadi, sekarang kondisinya sudah robek menjadi dua bagian terpisah. Toshizou sebenarnya mencoba menjangkaukan tangannya, tapi terlambat. Gravitasi menarik tubuh mungil itu dengan demikian cepatnya.

"S-Shinpachi! Kau tidak apa-apa…"

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana, bodoh? Pakaianku sudah kotor begini…"

Mendadak telinga mereka mendengar sebuah suara bernada keras.

"Siapa di sana?"

Toushiro menoleh ke atasnya, menatap Grimmjow ketakutan. Yang ditatap malah memucatkan mukanya, sambil menelan ludah menatap pria berambut putih itu. Gawat. Ada penjaga datang. Matilah mereka, apabila tidak menemukan cara yang tepat agar tidak terdengar (dan terlihat) mencurigakan. Tapi tanpa diperintah, tiba-tiba keduanya mengangguk, kemudian mengeluarkan suara secara bersamaan.

"_K-kucing…_"

Jangan khawatir, Tuan Penjaga. Mereka cuma kucing.

Cuma kucing…

**to be continued.**

* * *

[1] Yubitsume, _aslinya_, adalah ritual para _yakuza _untuk menebus kesalahan pada bosnya dengan memotong jarinya sendiri, dimulai dari jari kelingking sampai jari tengah. Potongan jari ini kemudian akan diberikan pada bos mereka.

[2] _Geisha _pemula.

[3] Obi yang baru boleh dikenakan _geisha _setelah lulus masa _training_.

[4] Upacara pelantikan _geisha._

[5] Hiasan kepala para _geisha _dari Gion-kobu, daerah dengan _geisha_ bertingkatan tertinggi.

[6] Alat musik tradisional Jepang, seperti sasando.

[7] Model rambut _geisha _yang sasakannya lebih tinggi, namun lebih datar. Hanya untuk _geisha _senior.

[8] Upah bagi para _geisha_.

[9] Anime tentang _shinsengumi_ yang sebenarnya tidak terkenal, tapi cowoknya cukup cakep-cakep.

[10] Sandal para _geisha_, tingginya sepuluh sentimeter.

[11] Tali _kord _yang terkalung dan diikat di punggung, gunanya untuk menahan _haori _agar tidak menghalangi pergerakan tangan para Shinsengumi saat bertarung.

[12] Rumah teh; di Jepang biasa diartikan sebagai rumah geisha.

[13] Istilah bagi obi para _maiko _yang menggantung.

* * *

**Voidy: wahahah, akhirnya bisa collab dengan reiji. dan sengaja genrenya humor karena saia pengen reiji mencoba mengekspansi diri. temanya yang saia challenge adalah yakuza vs geisha. terus reiji mulai mengemukakan ide yakuza otomen, yakuza sangar macam shinsengumi. terus ide itu saia gabungin jadi es cendol begini. heheh... moga2 cerita ini bisa menghibur kalian.**

**Reiji: hm... sebenernya sy ud agak lupa sama fanfic ini. apalagi ini cerita ditulisnya udh lama. bahkan buat bab 2 saya ga tau apa yg harus saya tulis. ga tau kenapa, otak saya ga bisa dipake mikir. apalagi dipake nulis. hm. masih suka gegalauan jadi saya masih rada negatif. mending ga nulis kebanyakan di notes biar ga mmbuat masalah. hmm... _lemme finish this problem first, and I will get back in writing. I hope it won't get too long._**


End file.
